Steven Quartz Universo
(ou apenas Steven) é o personagem principal da série. Steven é o filho de Rose Quartz (Diamante Rosa), a ex-líder das Crystal Gems, e passa a viver com elas. Ao mesmo tempo que convive com a vida humana em Beach City, também convive com o mundo Gem, indo atrás de artefatos Gems, derrotando Gems Corrompidas e descobrindo sobre o passado das Gems do Planeta Natal, que tentaram colonizar a Terra. Aparência Steven tem baixa estatura, é robusto e tem pele clara com um cabelo encaracolado castanho escuro. Veste uma camiseta rosa claro com uma estrela amarela no meio, uma calça jeans azul e chinelos da mesma cor da camiseta. Embaixo desta, Steven tem uma pedra de quartzo rosa (diamante rosa) embutida em sua barriga, no exato local onde deveria ser seu umbigo. Personalidade thumb|left|200px|Um exemplo da personalidade amigável de StevenSteven tem uma personalidade amigável, sendo sempre carinhoso e solidário, apoiando e sempre tentando ajudar ao máximo os outros, um traço apreciado pelos moradores de Beach City. Ele ama aventuras e quer salvar o universo junto com as Crystal Gems, mesmo que ainda não tenha controlado totalmente os poderes de sua pedra, mas ele está sempre disposto a tentar dominá-los. Durante as missões, Steven é bastante agitado e ansioso, tentando sempre encarar o maior problema, mesmo que não consiga vencê-lo realmente. Mas isso pode ser contornado devido a seu jeito único de resolver problemas, eventualmente fazendo-os piores para, então, resolvê-los. Com o que ainda lhe falta em experiência e habilidade mágica, ele é bom em ser útil, otimista e confiante aos outros e a si próprio. Ele sempre tenta consertar os problemas antes de procurar por ajuda, abastecido por sua atitude sempre alegre, divertida, otimista, e sempre atrapalhada. Segundo Pérola, às vezes a personalidade de Steven lembra a de sua mãe, e que, até mesmo, às vezes ele se parece com ela. Ele raramente guarda magoas e não é discriminatório, nunca dando prejuízos a ninguém. Não importando a situação, ele sempre irá apoiar quem ama, mesmo que isso arrisque sua própria vida, e é sempre contra a violência. Como sua mãe, ele é muito carismático: acalmando os cidadãos de Beach City (em "Poder Político"), motivando seus amigos e seu pai a treinarem, e ajudando Pérola a lutar contra Sugilite (em "Treinador Steven"). thumb|200px|A reação de [[Steven após Lars chamar sua mãe de "esquisita".]] Em diversas situações, Steven mostra a sua vontade de querer ter conhecido sua mãe ou tê-la ao seu lado. Em "Leão 3", ele fica muito feliz ao encontrar a fita que sua mãe fez para a ele, revelando que, quando ele amar ser ele mesmo, seria ela o amando. Steven também pode ficar alterado caso falem algo ruim de sua mãe, como em "Lars e os Descolados", em que Steven fica furioso com Lars após ele chamar sua mãe de "esquisita". Em "Um Beijo Indireto", ele acaba desabafando seus sentimentos em relação a Rose com uma estátua de sua mãe, afirmando que queria tê-la conhecido. Steven acredita em todo mundo, assim como Rose Quartz (Diamante Rosa), segundo Garnet. Ele acredita que todos têm uma chance de serem melhores, e ele mostra dar bastante apoio àqueles que ele acredita. Isso faz com que ele tenha uma paciência maior de explicar e ajudar ao se deparar com um problema sofrido por outra pessoa, como ocorreu com Peridot. Ele ficou muito decepcionado ao descobrir que Peridot ainda tinha planos de voltar para o Planeta Natal e entrar em contato com as Diamantes, pois ele achava que ela havia mudado de ideia após o tempo que passou na Terra. ("Poderia Ter Sido Ótimo") Steven tem uma grande sensibilidade em relação a destruição de gems, mesmo que sejam suas inimigas, semelhante à Rose Quartz, como ele foi contra que Bismuto usasse o Ponto de Ruptura e sua reação ao saber que sua mãe foi responsável pela "morte" de Diamante Rosa. História Habilidades Como um híbrido humano/gem, Steven possui uma fisiologia única, semelhante à fusão de uma gem e um humano. Ele é capaz de usar a magia Gem, embora não se saiba se ele possui todas as habilidades de uma Gem pura, como recuar para a sua pedra quando sofrer dano fatal. Como associado à sua pedra preciosa, os poderes de Steven são maternais e o controle de sua pedra preciosa é baseado na clareza emocional. Steven demonstrou ter algumas habilidades de uma gem regular, mas às vezes tem pouco controle sobre elas devido a não receber treinamento suficiente. Ele pode se teletransporta usando os Transportadores, encapsular objetos e gems em bolhas para ser teleportados para o Templo com controle aparentemente total. Ele não é estritamente dependente de oxigênio e é resistente ao vácuo, como mostrado em "Gem Oceano" e "Corrida Espacial". Ele também mostra que ele pode se fundir, como ele pode se fundir com Connie para formar Stevonnie. Enquanto no começo, eles tendem a se fundir espontaneamente quando dançam e enquanto pensam um no outro, por "Corrida em Beach City" eles se fundem e se re-fundem em Stevonnie à vontade. Além disso, ele também demonstrou ser capaz de se fundir com outras gems também, Quartzo Fumê em "Terráqueas". No entanto, essa habilidade de fusão só é possível através de sua gem e treinamento, e uma vez que sua pedra preciosa foi afetada pelo rejuvenescedor de Espinela, a fusão com seu pai provou ser extremamente exaustiva para Steven e o enfraqueceu gravemente, pois ele perdeu o poder e o foco que originalmente tinha. Steven também é capaz de mudar de forma, mas ainda não aprendeu a controlá-lo completamente. Sua primeira tentativa em "Dedos de Gato" foi desastrosa, transformando-o temporariamente em um monstro gato. Ele não foi capaz de mudar completamente sua forma, mas pode transformar partes de seu corpo livremente, como visto em "Baixos Demais Pra Brincar". Sua maior façanha em metamorfose é vista em "Aniversário de Steven", onde ele pode usar a metamorfose para parecer mais velho. Apesar de sua atitude alegre e feliz, ele se mostra um lutador de escudos competente e pode se manter na maioria das situações com sua habilidade aumentando consistentemente devido à prática. A batalha final com Espinela em Steven Universo: O Filme mostra-o no auge de suas habilidades enquanto luta com ela um a um, mostrando que ele se tornou excepcionalmente hábil desde criança, capaz de suportar ou contrariar tudo o que Espinela joga nele. Apesar de ter sido educado em um ambiente isolado e nunca frequentar a escola convencional, ele possui um bom conhecimento não apenas em tópicos gerais, mas também em campos científicos e técnicos como física, química e geografia, devido ao fato de ter sido educado pela altamente intelectual Pérola. No entanto, devido ao esquecimento das Crystal Gems sobre algumas atividades humanas, ele não percebe alguns termos sociais, como "núcleo famíliar". O principal exemplo é durante sua conversa com Connie sobre uma reunião de família na qual Connie menciona o conceito de núcleo famíliar, o que faz Steven pensar que ela acha que as Crystal Gems são radioativas. Outro exemplo é que, quando Connie apresenta Steven à sua série de romances favoritos, Steven não tinha idéia da ordem dos livros da série e os estava lendo fora de ordem. Fusão * Steven pode se fundir com Connie para formar Stevonnie. * Steven pode se fundir com Ametista para formar Quartzo Fumê. * Steven pode se fundir com Pérola para formar Quartzo Arco-Íris 2.0. * Steven pode se fundir com Rubi e Safira (Garnet) para formar Pedra do Sol. * Steven pode se fundir com Pérola, Rubi e Safira (Garnet ) e Ametista para formar Obsidiana. * Steven pode se fundir com Greg para formar Steg. Habilidades Naturais * Idade Flutuante: Como revelado no episódio "Tantos Aniversários", Steven pode manipular sua idade através de seu estado de espírito. A idade de Steven depende apenas da idade que ele pensa que tem. A mudança incontrolável de idade também pode ser potencialmente causada por suas emoções, como a maioria de seus poderes. * Metamorfose: Steven possui algum nível das habilidades naturais de mudança de forma típicas de Gems, que ele exibiu pela primeira vez em "Dedos de Gato" quando modifica suas mãos para ter gatos nos dedos, mas ele perdeu o controle rapidamente. A partir de "Baixos Demais Pra Brincar", ele demonstrou ser muito melhor em usar essa habilidade do que antes, sendo capaz de esticar várias partes do corpo à vontade repetidamente, embora, como na Ametista, ele possa fazer isso apenas por uma certa quantidade de tempo. o tempo e sua natureza semi-humana colocam mais pressão sobre seu corpo do que uma gem. No episódio "Snow Day", Steven demonstra a habilidade de se transformar em sua forma mais jovem. * Força Sobre-Humana: Steven ocasionalmente realiza proezas de força que seriam impossíveis para um garoto humano da idade dele, ou mesmo para um homem adulto. Em "O Café da Manhã", Steven pode levantar e forçar o Café da Manhã em seu estado mutante para a piscina de lava na Sala das Bolhas sem a cumplicidade das outras Crystal Gems. Ele também mostra uma grande quantidade de força em "Jogos Eletrônicos" quando ele arranca o topo do jogo eletrônico Ritmo Mania para tirar Garnet de seu transe. Ele mostra uma força ainda maior em "O Retorno" quando bate no painel da van de Greg com um único soco, aparentemente forte o suficiente para quebrá-lo e ativar os airbags. Em "Curtindo Por Aí", ele pode afastar Jenny do Módulo de Fuga de Peridot com pouco esforço. Mais tarde, em "Amizade", ele mostra-se forte o suficiente para lançar seu escudo com força suficiente para atordoar Peridot. Quando Peridot não consegue abrir a tampa da rede elétrica em "Quando Chove", Steven pode abri-la com pouco esforço, embora isso possa ter sido um efeito cômico em oposição a um feito real de força. "Longe Demais". Em "Som na Caixa, Pai", ele levanta facilmente uma caixa de equipamentos musicais, uma tarefa que exige que dois humanos adultos o consigam. Como Gems são muito mais forte e resistentes do que sua aparência indicaria, a força sobre-humana de Steven provavelmente é transmitida a ele por sua mãe. Em episódios ainda mais recentes, sua força é ainda mais evidente, pois ele conseguiu jogar uma grande estátua de pedra em Bismuto, arremessar uma grande pedra em Ametista e lançar Peridot no ar. Como visto em "Zoltron, Menino do Futuro", a força de Steven é subestimada não intencionalmente em situações por ele mesmo, ao tocar no robô Zoltron o fez cair e se despedaçar. Em "O Zoológico", ele deu um soco no pai com força suficiente para derrubá-lo vários metros e facilmente o carregou para cima enquanto corria do zoológico. A força de Steven foi demonstrada em "Tigre Filantropo", quando ele conseguiu lutar contra vários homens adultos condicionados sem se cansar, incluindo ser capaz de levantar um humano adulto masculino acima da cabeça e jogá-lo a uma distância considerável. Em "A Cabeça do Lars", ele mostra com bastante facilidade empurrar uma pedra que as Gêmeas Rutilo e Rodonita juntas não conseguiram mover, fazendo com que as gêmeas até comentem "Woah, forte". enquanto as três Gems o encaravam com admiração. Em "De Volta ao Jardim de Infância", Steven carregava uma pilha de pedras que era pelo menos algumas vezes mais alta que ele, sem mostrar tensão. Mesmo quando ele estava significativamente enfraquecido, em Steven Universo: O Filme, Steven era forte o suficiente para levantar momentaneamente a broca gigantesca do chão. * Artes Marciais: Steven demonstrou exibir movimentos de artes marciais enquanto lutava durante o "Tigre Filantropo". Devido à sua força sobre-humana, esses movimentos podem facilmente ferir ou nocautear outros seres humanos quando usados por Steven. Ele também pode segurar golpes de Espinela e conseguiu impressionar Jasper. * Velocidade Sobre-Humana: Como mostrado em "Greg Babá", Steven tem o poder de viajar mais rápido do que qualquer humano normal. * Durabilidade Sobre-Humana: Como mostrado em "Steven Contra Ametista" e "Bismuto", Steven é mais resistente do que aquilo que sua fisiologia e estatura humanas levariam a acreditar. Convencendo sua natureza como uma gem meio diamante, seu corpo pode sofrer uma grande quantidade de dano, como visto quando Ametista o leva do ar para o chão da Antiga Arena Celeste, ele pode se levantar e continuar lutando apesar de ser visto com roupas rasgadas, arranhões e contusões. Em "Bismuto", quando Bismuto jogou uma estátua de treinamento em Steven e o bateu contra uma parede durante a briga, ele emergiu com vários arranhões, mas não ficou gravemente ferido. Em "Aventuras com Distorção de Luz", A durabilidade de Steven lhe permitiu lidar com toda a força das viagens espaciais mais rápidas que a luz. Enquanto as outras Crystal Gems não conseguiram manter suas formas físicas unidas, Steven não apenas conseguiu sobreviver, mas também não mostrou danos internos ou externos. Em sua batalha final com Espinela, ele mostra que, usando seu escudo, ele pode suportar todos os golpes que ela lança contra ele sem ferimentos, enquanto o injetor abaixo dele rachava e se despedaçava com a força. * Resistência ao Armamento Gem: Como Steven é meio humano, ele é resistente ao armamento anti-Gems. Ele pode passar pelos campos amarelos de desestabilização usados na Nave Mão e pode pegar a ponta de um Desestabilizador de Gem com apenas um leve desconforto. Não se sabe o que a exposição a longo prazo faria com ele. No entanto, ataques repetidos de um Rejuvenescedor Gem o deixarão impotente. * Inteligência: Embora nunca tenha sido afirmado diretamente, Steven mostra-se extremamente inteligente por si próprio. Ele é um solucionador de problemas natural, pois a maioria de suas primeiras aventuras contava com ele usando inteligência e criatividade para se livrar de problemas sem o uso de seus poderes. Ele também é capaz de conversar com a altamente inteligente Connie em pé de igualdade desde que se conheceram. Durante grande parte da série inicial, sua inteligência foi ofuscada por sua imaturidade, algo que desapareceu à medida que amadureceu e mostrou o quão profundamente ele pensa sobre as coisas, particularmente o que aprendeu sobre Rose Quartz, mesmo que ele tente ativamente não fazê-lo. thumb|250px|Steven segurando seu escudo. Habilidades Únicas thumb|220px|Escudo de Steven de frente. Devido a possuir a pedra preciosa de Diamante Rosa, ele compartilha muitas, se não todas as suas habilidades únicas com ela. * Proficiência em Escudo: Steven pode invocar o escudo de Rose. Como os poderes de Steven são maternais, ele precisa sentir uma forte necessidade de proteger e ajudar os outros a chamar seu escudo. No início, ele tinha pouco ou nenhum controle sobre como evocá-lo, apenas invocando-o por acaso ou quando estava em perigo mortal. A partir de "Juramento à Espada", Os maiores testemunhos de sua durabilidade são mostrados em "O Retorno", quando foi capaz de suportar um tiro carregado da Nave Mão, e "Steven Universo: O Filme", onde foi capaz de suportar um ataque de Espinela que rachou (e eventualmente quebrado) seu injetor inteiro. A partir de "Bate o Chicote", Steven pode invocar seu escudo quantas vezes quiser sem se cansar, até convocando mais de um. Isso mostra que sua exaustão foi possivelmente devido à inexperiência. O escudo também possui propriedades refletivas fortes o suficiente para refletir um laser disparado de um Robonoide de digitalização, como visto em "Descoloridas". ** Combate Tag-Team: Devido ao estreito vínculo que compartilham, Steven pode coordenar perfeitamente suas técnicas de escudo com a espada de Connie, como lutar lado a lado para defender e atacar simultaneamente ou catapultar Connie de seu escudo para um poderoso ataque de estocada. ** Empunhadura Dupla: Como visto em "Bater o Chicote", Steven pode manifestar mais de um escudo. * Escudo de Projétil: Steven, quando em grande emoção, pode jogar seu escudo como um projétil com grande velocidade e poder. Em "Amizade", ele o arma como um ataque à distância contra Peridot, atingindo-a na cabeça com precisão suficiente para atordoá-la temporariamente. Em "Bater o Chicote", Steven lança dois escudos ao mesmo tempo em uma partida de luta com Connie. Como visto em "Steven Contra Ametista", Steven pode lançar seu escudo como um bumerange em vários alvos, fazendo com que ele retorne à sua mão. Seu escudo também possui arestas afiadas e pode cortar substâncias tão duras quanto uma rocha sólida antes de retornar a ele, atingindo Ametista no processo, mostrando a crescente habilidade de Steven nessa técnica. O escudo também pode ter potencial para danificar o metal, como visto em sua estréia em "O Brilho da Pedra", onde Steven ficou tão animado, casa no Templo do Cristal, até chegar na TV de Steven, empalando e danificando-a. * Vibração do Escudo: Em certas ocasiões, quando o escudo de Steven é atingido, ele emite uma vibração audível que desativa as construções mágicas. Em "Gem Oceano", desestabiliza osclones de água de Lapis Lazuli quando uma bola de água atinge o escudo de Steven. Também parece desempenhar um breve papel em "Juramento à Espada", quando uma Holo-Pérola ataca seu escudo, e ela desativa imediatamente (o mesmo som no episódio anterior pode ser ouvido como ele faz). * Projeção de Aura: Ao interagir com Azul e Amarelo na dimensão astral, Steven foi capaz de manifestar e projetar uma poderosa aura rosa, que as convenceu de que ele era verdadeiramente a Diamante Rosa reencarnado. Isso é algo que apenas um diamante pode fazer. Quando mostrada fisicamente, a aura pode aumentar a resistência de Steven. No entanto, ele se tornará mais agressivo enquanto estiver ativado. Em "Little Homeschool", ele usa sua aura no espeto para curar a Quartzo Cereja. ** Cura: A saliva de Steven tem o poder de curar os ferimentos de humanos e gems, e até de objetos inanimados. As habilidades de cura de Steven ainda não foram vistas em toda a extensão de seu poder, mas ele é capaz de curar pedras rachadas como visto quando curou Lapis Lazuli em "Gem Oceano". Ele também pode curar lesões e condições humanas comuns, vistas quando curou a visão de Connie em "Um Beijo Indireto" a perna quebrada de Greg em "O Hóspede". Durante o final de "O Hóspede", a fita adesiva usada para consertar o Geode tem o mesmo efeito de brilho que sua saliva, e especula-se que a fita adesiva tenha substituído seu cuspe, embora o brilho possa ter sido usado como efeito. Em "O Teste", Pérola comenta com as outras Crystal Gems que ele perdeu sua habilidade de cura e que seu teste deve aumentar sua confiança e, portanto, impedir que ele perca outras habilidades. Sua perda de habilidades de cura pode ser puramente psicossomática. Peridot pediu a Steven para corrigir o transportador do Planeta Natal com sua saliva em "Pegar e Largar", sugerindo que ele pode ser usado para curar mais do que apenas Gems ou humanos. Em "Reencontro Monstruoso", as habilidades de cura de Steven voltaram para curar o Ursinho Mestre de Cerimônias, mostrando conclusivamente que seu poderes afetam objetos inanimados e podem curar parcialmente a Centípoda Mãe. Em "Terráqueas", Steven tentou curar Jasper de sua corrupção recente, mas foi jogado de volta.Em "Na Bolha", Steven cura com sucesso a gem rachada da Olho. Ele geralmente aplica essa saliva de cura diretamente lambendo a mão e colocando-a na lesão, mas um comentário de Rubi em "Volleyball" sugere que ele às vezes usa um beijo. *** Ressurreição: Como sua mãe, Steven possui a habilidade de ressuscitar os mortos com suas lágrimas mágicas. O destinatário fica rosa e ganha habilidades especiais, como a habilidade de conceder acesso à Dimensão do Leão pelos cabelos. Dois casos conhecidos disso são Leão e Lars. *** Reversão da Corrupção: Como demonstrado na Centípoda em "Pernas Daqui ao Planeta Natal", Steven, junto com a diamante azul e diamante amarelo, pode reverter temporariamente os efeitos da luz corrompida em pedras preciosas. E é mostrado em "Mudar de Idéia" que eles podem curar os efeitos permanentemente quando todos os quatro diamantes estiverem na Fonte de Rosa, juntamente com as gems corrompidas. * Fitocinese: Como sua mãe, Steven possui controle e influência limitados sobre a vida das plantas. Usando sua saliva de cura, Steven pode cultivar flora senciente e sapiente lambendo sementes de plantas. Em "Steven Melancia", Steven descobre que pode cultivar melancias em forma de si mesmo. Eles agem como seus guarda-costas, mas não estão diretamente sob seu controle, e os Stevens Melancia ignoram suas ordens e atacam quem eles pensam que o está ameaçando, sugerindo que ele não tem domínio completo dessa habilidade até agora. Parece que isso mudou, uma vez que Abóbora foi trazido à vida, era completamente não hostil e possuía suas próprias opiniões dos outros. Também é possível que, no caso de Abóbora, Steven tenha pleno conhecimento da habilidade e, portanto, controle sobre ela, enquanto no caso do Stevens Melancia, isso foi acidental. * Animação de Cascalho: Como demonstrado em "Familiar", o suor de Steven pode transformar pedras inanimadas em cascalhos vivos. thumb|A bolha de Steven. * Escudo de Bolha: Steven pode invocar uma bolha incrivelmente durável, como mostrado em "Amigos de Bolha". A bolha envolve ele e outros que ele está protegendo. Em "Juramento à Espada", é mostrado que Steven é capaz de invocá-la reflexivamente, pois instintivamente invoca sua bolha para proteger a si e a Connie devido à sua cautela com as Holo-Pérolas como resultado dos eventos em "Samurai Steven". Em "Ataque de Mármore", é mostrado que Steven pode expandir sua bolha para afastar os inimigos. Em "Eu Sou a Minha Mãe", Steven usou sua bolha para libertar a si mesmo e a seus amigos de Topázio, embora isso exigisse bastante Em "Amigos de Bolha" e "Na Bolha", está implícito que a bolha pode gerar sua atmosfera interna, pois Steven e Connie poderiam sobreviver na bolha por horas, apesar de serem herméticas e Steven ser capaz de respirar por dentro. que ele acabara de gerar no vácuo do espaço. Embora a bolha seja incrivelmente durável, é melhor suportar rajadas curtas e estreitas de pressão, como ser atingida por um arpão, do que uma grande quantidade de pressão constantemente aplicada sobre uma grande área da bolha, como em "Hospital Pesadelo",quando os Gem Mutantes atingem a bolha de Steven, a pressão faz com que pequenas ondulações se espalhem pela bolha, e em "Caçando Gems", quando o Monstro da Neve pisou em sua bolha com força suficiente para fazer com que ela perdesse sua forma circular e estourasse. ** Alteração de Forma: Steven pode alterar o tamanho de sua bolha, bem como alterar sua forma de uma esfera para uma variedade de outras formas - por exemplo, fazendo com que espinhos afiados apareçam ao longo de sua superfície ou esticando-a para abranger e proteger outras pessoas. A versatilidade dessa habilidade aumentou à medida que Steven cresceu, e está totalmente em exibição durante sua batalha com Espinela em Steven Universo: O Filme. ** Luvas de bolha: Steven pode criar pequenas bolhas duras em torno de seus punhos, como luvas de boxe, aumentando a força de seus socos e sua habilidade de bloquear ataques. ** Estourando: Steven pode "estourar" sua bolha para repelir os inimigos ao redor, como visto em "Hospital Pesadelo", onde repeliu Gems mutantes muito maiores ao estourar sua bolha. Sua bolha também estoura se ele se assustar, como visto em "Juramento à Espada", quando Pérola assusta Steven, ou se imensa pressão é aplicada à bolha, como pode ser visto em "Caçando Gems" quando o Monstro da Neve estourou a bolha de Steven pisando nela. ** A extensão da durabilidade da bolha é desconhecida, embora tenha sobrevivido à maioria dos seguintes itens: *** A tremenda pressão de uma trincheira oceânica ("Amigos de Bolha"). *** Sendo esmagado por um Injetor que caiu ("Sem Destino"). *** Um tiro de um raio da morte à queima-roupa ("Diga, Tio", não-cânone). *** Um acidente na nave espacial ("Libertador", "Lua Selva"). *** Todo o navio de guerra Gem detonando ("Libertador"). *** O vácuo do espaço ("Na Bolha"). * Telepatia Empática: Em "Clube do Horror", Steven pode sentir a presença do Monstro do Farol. bem como seu estado emocional. No episódio "Chille Tid", é mostrado que Steven pode se comunicar com Gems através de seus sonhos. Steven fala com Lapis Lazuli mentalmente enquanto ele estava sonhando. Ele também viu Jasper e Malaquita no mesmo sonho na Zona de Malaquita e elas o notaram também. Mais tarde, Steven foi mostrado em "Broca de Gems" para poder se comunicar com a Drusa angustiada enquanto ela lutava para se formar. Em "Entregas de Pizza da Kiki", ele ajuda Kiki a Lutar contra seus demônios interiores em seus sonhos. Essa habilidade veio à tona principalmente enquanto outros seres estão sob turbulência emocional. "Entrega de Pizza da Kiki" mostra com a Kiki Pizza que Steven também pode entrar nos sonhos de outros seres humanos, mas também que o uso repetido desse poder pode exaurir-lo fisicamente, pois dormir nesse estado parece não proporcionar nenhum benefício repousante que de outra forma seria ganho do sono típico. Em "O Sonho de Steven", ele mostra um estranho desenvolvimento dessa habilidade, ao poder subconscientemente ver através dos olhos de Diamante Azul, enquanto chora suas lágrimas. Isso pode até acontecer quando ele está acordado, se estiver próximo o suficiente dela, embora isso possa ser o resultado dos poderes empáticos de Diamante Azul vistos em "O Julgamento". Em "Juntos e Sozinhos", no sonho de Steven de que sua mãe fazia malabarismos, tossiu o cabelo de Rose Quartz que o pesadelo foi feito por Diamante Branco, que pode ver em seus sonhos e "Mudar de Ideia", o pesadelo que as Diamantes atacam diretamente Steven, que a luz cintila entre ele, Rose Quartz a Diamante Rosa e novamente com Branco. * Transferência Mental: Mostrada pela primeira vez em "Super Ilha Melancia", quando ele pode assumir o controle de um Steven Melancia, Steven pode transferir sua consciência para outro ser vivo com o qual ele tem uma conexão enquanto seu corpo está dormindo. A verdadeira mente do corpo hospedeiro permanece adormecida enquanto ele está no controle. A extensão total dessa habilidade é desconhecida. Em "O Novo Lars", Steven mostrou ser capaz de possuir alguém (neste caso, Lars) em que pensa enquanto dorme. É mostrado no episódio "Escapismo" que essa habilidade é forte o suficiente para chegar do Planeta Natal à Terra, o que provavelmente está a muitos anos-luz de distância. ** Link Mental: Primeiro mostrada em "O Sonho de Steven", Steven pode vincular sua mente a outro ser. Esse poder permite que Steven sinta as emoções do alvo e veja o mundo através de seus olhos. Por exemplo, se o alvo estiver chorando, Steven também chorará, independentemente de seu estado emocional atual. Quando Steven dorme, seu sonho será o que o alvo estiver olhando. Steven não precisa ligar voluntariamente mentes com uma pessoa para que esse poder funcione, pois ele não sabia que sua mente estava ligada a da Diamante Azul. *** Psicometria/Retrocognição: Mostrada pela primeira vez em "Lua Selva", quando fundido com Connie como Stevonnie. Ele pode reviver momentos vivenciados por sua mãe Diamante Rosa, como observador ou como a própria Diamante Rosa. Isso só ocorreu quando ele está dormindo em algum lugar de grande importância para sua mãe. Quando fundidos, os sujeitos dessas memórias podem aparecer como amálgamas de figuras que ambos os componentes consideram semelhantes. Steven não tinha consciência da natureza das lembranças no início, e às vezes pode demorar um pouco para perceber que ele está revivendo as experiências de Diamante Rosa. ** Projeção Astral: É mostrado em "Reunidos" que se Steven for nocauteado com força suficiente, sua mente entrará em uma dimensão astral enquanto seu corpo permanecer em coma. Enquanto estiver nesse estado, ele não poderá interagir ou se comunicar com ninguém no mundo físico, a menos que ele passe por eles. Não se sabe como Steven pode retornar ao mundo físico por conta própria. Steven usou essa nova habilidade para inspirar seus companheiros de equipe a continuarem lutando e convencer as Diamantes a interromper seu ataque. * Controle de Queda: Como mostrado em "Steven Voador", Steven, como Rose, pode levitar seu corpo e até manipular sua gravidade com base em suas emoções. Quando ele tem pensamentos felizes, flutua lentamente no chão, enquanto, quando está triste ou com raiva, desce muito mais rápido. Enquanto flutua devagar, tudo o que ele toca também flutua com a mesma lentidão, não importa o tamanho. Isso também permite que ele pule mais alto do que o normal, tendo que ser capaz de pular para o rosto do templo e até acima das nuvens. Foi visto pela primeira vez em "A Espada de Rose" Quando Steven pula para uma ilha flutuante para chegar a Pérola, no entanto, ela se vira para olhá-lo de repente e faz com que ele se concentre e caia nas raízes da ilha. Steven mostra que tem algum controle sobre seus poderes em "Steven Contra Ametista e em "Monster Reunion", quando ele salta facilmente para chegar à bolha de Centipoda e desce com segurança novamente. Ele mostra sua capacidade de saltar distâncias extremas novamente em" Steven's Dream ", ao tentar pegar o navio de Blue Diamond, mas O navio decola.Numerosas vezes em Steven Universe Future ele demonstrou ter dominado a habilidade na medida em que consegue voar, pairar no ar e até mesmo pulando de seu próprio escudo para ricochetear como visto em sua luta contra o Jasper. * Interferência Elétrica: Em "Capacidade Máxima", Steven parecia ser capaz de controlar a TV de Greg com base em sua emoção. Por exemplo, quando ele ficou chocado, a televisão ficou estática. No entanto, como Rose, não se sabe se isso é uma habilidade ou se foi para um efeito dramático.is an ability or if this was for dramatic effect. * Estado Rosa: Recentemente, Steven começou a manifestar um novo poder. Nesse estado, o corpo de Steven (exceto suas roupas) brilha em rosa e sua força, velocidade e energia destrutiva se tornam tremendas. Steven nesse estado foi capaz de superar facilmente Jasper em uma luta - por exemplo, derrubando-a através de muitas árvores grandes com um soco aprimorado por bolhas, além de causar danos significativos às paredes do Arrecife apenas gritando. No entanto, Steven tem problemas para controlar esse estado; ele entra automaticamente quando está estressado ou com raiva, e isso o coloca em risco de machucar acidentalmente as pessoas próximas a ele. A habilidade do Estado Rosa parece se estender também às habilidades de fusões, como demonstrado por Quartzo Fumê em Orientação. Até agora, as habilidades demonstradas foram: ** Velocidade geral aumentada e grande precisão ao se mover nessa velocidade. Ele foi usado para combater Jasper, Bluebird, Olho e Aquamarine, os quais não conseguiram acompanhar. Quando fundido como Quartzo Fumê, o poder também demonstrou a habilidade de se mover tão rapidamente que o tempo está quase parado. ** Aumento da força física capaz de causar tremores significativos com um único golpe. O poder físico varia. Ao encarar Jasper ou com raiva no Arrecife, Steven demonstrou um poder incrível muito além de sua força natural. Ao enfrentar Bluebird, Steven não pareceu atingi-lo com tanta força, mas ainda com força suficiente para derrubar seu oponente. ** Um grito que, pelas próprias palavras da voleibol, "poderia quebrar as paredes". Como visto no episódio Voleibol, esse grito foi poderoso o suficiente para destruir quase completamente o Arrecife, criando uma grande cratera embaixo dele, quebrando muitas luzes e quebrando as paredes. ** Um escudo poderoso que pode se fechar para dentro e só é liberado quando Steven se acalma e aceita sua ansiedade. É diferente do escudo de bolha, pois aparece como uma série de formas de diamante entrelaçadas que desaparecem em grupos quando desativadas. Quando se manifestou pela primeira vez, demonstrou a habilidade de perfurar vários objetos sólidos, separando-os com o impacto. Fraquezas * Fisiologia Única/Híbrida: Steven herda vulnerabilidades do lado Gem e do humano de sua família - por exemplo, ele depende de sua pedra semelhantes gems, mas também precisa sustentar e cuidar de seu corpo como seres humanos. Quando Diamante Branco removeu sua pedra preciosa em "Mudar de Ideia", ele foi dividido em duas entidades distintas, incorporando sua natureza meio-humana, meio-gem: sua metade humana ficou extremamente fraca enquanto sua metade não possuía autocontrole e as duas metades procuraram se reunir uma com a outra. ** Perda de Controle de Poder: Ele geralmente tem pouco ou nenhum controle sobre suas habilidades de gem, que tendem a flutuar erraticamente de tempos em tempos, como quando seu pai fingia que sua perna ainda estava quebrada em "O Hóspede" e lhe custou seus poderes de cura até "Reencontro Monstruoso" para a raiva e consternação de Pérola. Mais tarde, aprendemos que suas habilidades estão ligadas ao seu humor: se feliz, ele tem acesso à maioria delas, mas se zangado ou deprimido, elas funcionam mal ou falham completamente. Como dito acima, se Steven for atingido repetidamente por um Rejuvenescedor, ele ficará impotente, a menos que consiga se recompor. Em Steven Universe Future, ele entra em um estado sobrecarregado semelhante à sua Gem, quando luta contra Jasper. Posteriormente, esse poder perde o controle quando se sente estressado ou com raiva. * Personalidade: Durante a maior parte da série, a maior fraqueza de Steven foi sua imaturidade. Apesar de ser corajoso, atencioso, inteligente e de raciocínio rápido, ele geralmente deixa sua juventude, ingenuidade, otimismo e excitabilidade tirar o melhor dele, apenas causando problemas ou agravando-os, em vez de corrigi-los. Isso desapareceu quando ele amadureceu e se tornou mais forte e menos empolgado. No entanto, ele ainda mantinha a tendência de tentar olhar para o lado positivo das situações e agir como uma pessoa maior; a primeira característica o viu tentando fazer amigos dos inimigos - embora isso tenha saído pela culatra em várias ocasiões - enquanto a última característica, juntamente com sua pedra preciosa herdada, levou muitos a confundi-lo com sua mãe ou uma reencarnação dela. No filme, seu egoísmo e desejo de um "felizes para sempre" levou Espinela a renovar seu ataque, que ele percebeu quando ela o teve dentro de uma polegada de sua vida. É demonstrado que ele herdou a natureza levemente dominadora e controladora de sua mãe, e a tendência a fugir de seus problemas, concentrando-se nos outros, como visto em Future, que também mostra birras que causam picos de energia e até danos ao ambiente como um aspecto anterior de sua mãe. comportamento revelado por "voleibol". Relacionamentos 'Rose Quartz' thumb|200px|Steven conversando com a estátua de sua mãe. Rose é a mãe de Steven, aonde os dois nunca se encontraram cara a cara. Mesmo não estando com ele, Rose é uma das pessoas mais importante na vida de Steven, a quem ele ama. Steven não sabe o que sentir sobre sua mãe, sendo muito difícil para ele enquanto todos a conheciam e a amavam. Como colocado por Steven em "Steven Voador", seus sentimentos por sua mãe são complicados. Apesar disso, Steven está disposto a defender sua mãe, como visto quando Lars a chamou de esquisita. Após os eventos de "Leão 3", aonde Steven descobre uma fita onde Rose diz que o amava e adoraria ser ele, Steven passou a amá-la e ter mais curiosidade de quem ela era. Como revelado em "Steven Contra Ametista", Steven reconhece que ele nunca vai ser igual a Rose, mas sim trabalha duro para se tornar um sucessor digno de seu legado. Steven se sente mal por Rose ter "dado sua vida" para ele nascer, mas omite este sentimento de todos. Exceto em "Curtindo Por Aí", onde ele revela sentir culpa e saber que as Gems também o culpa de certa forma por sua mãe não estar mais entre eles. Em "Terráqueas", ele diz que ninguém sente mais frustração que ele por não conseguir ser poderoso e habilidoso como sua mãe. Ao descobrir que Rose Quartz estilhaçou Diamante Rosa, a perspectiva de Steven sobre sua mãe mudou, se questionando o porquê dela fazer isso sendo que isto contradizia seus princípios. 'Greg Universo' thumb|left|200px|Steven cantando com seu pai. Steven partilha com seu pai um grande laço paternal. Greg sempre o apoia emocionalmente, embora não queira estar perto da magia da pedra de seu filho e nem sobre magia Gem. Mesmo que não vivam juntos na mesma residência, Greg e Steven são bem próximos. Steven gosta das músicas de seu pai assim como sua mãe que são possivelmente os únicos a gostar delas. Os dois já tiveram conflitos, pelo fato de Greg ter mentido para Steven sobre ter quebrado sua perna. 'Pérola' thumb|200px|Steven consolando Pérola. Pérola atua como uma mãe para Steven. Ela o ensina sobre os fundamentos que um Gem deve saber e sempre o protege de confusões, e também o apoia em suas ideias. Embora Pérola tenha quase matado-o algumas vezes, como em "Corrida Espacial", Steven não fica com raiva dela e a perdoa, por entender seus motivos. Eles já brigaram entre si em "Transportadores", por Pérola não acreditar que Steven viu algo no fluxo do transportador. Em "De Volta ao Celeiro", Steven mostrou ter orgulho do fato de Pérola ter lutado tanto para ser mais forte a cada dia, afirmando que era uma coisa incrível. 'Ametista' thumb|left|200px|Ametista abraçando fortemente Steven. Ametista serve como uma irmã mais velha para Steven, eventualmente passeando consigo e o acompanhando em suas brincadeiras. Mesmo que Pérola a culpe quando Steven entra em confusões, ela inclusive, concorda em muitas vezes e não mostra se importar em relação a isso. Em "Um Beijo Indireto" foi mostrado que Steven se preocupa bastante com o bem estar de Ametista, já que estava com medo que ela caísse do penhasco que por fim acabou ocorrendo. Assim como as outras Crystal Gems, Ametista se preocupa muito com o bem estar de Steven, como muitas vezes ela fica preocupada quando ele está em situações de perigo, ou em "Libertador", que ela abraça fortemente Steven quando Jasper aparece. Em "Reformas", Steven passa a descobrir mais sobre a personalidade de Ametista, como descobre que ela não gosta de pensar sobre si mesma. Ele sabe que ela não gosta de falar sobre a sua origem, como o fato dela descobrir por Peridot que é um quartzo defeituoso. 'Garnet' thumb|200px|Steven segurando o rosto de Garnet. Garnet atua como uma mentora a Steven, sempre o encorajando e lhe servindo de bom exemplo. Nota-se, também, que ele a respeita, como a Pérola e Ametista a respeitam. Visto que ele sempre a escuta, mesmo que ela não costuma falar muitas palavras. Além disso, ele costuma elogiá-la quando a vê lutando. Steven associa Garnet como uma mãe protetora que afugenta os bandidos, em "Jantar em Família". Após Steven descobrir que Garnet é uma fusão, a relação dos dois melhorou muito. Ele gosta de fazer perguntas de como é ser uma fusão à Garnet, como visto em "Ficando Juntas". Garnet é a Crystal Gem que mais menciona que ama Steven, tendo um grande amor por ele, assim como Rubi e Safira. 'Lars' Lars constantemente importuna Steven, embora que Steven não se importe, de tal forma que ele o considera como um grande amigo apesar de tudo. Em "Visão do Futuro", Steven diz que a amizade deles é intensa, mas um pouco complicada. 'Sadie' Ao contrário de seu parceiro de trabalho, Sadie se mostra amigável e considerável com Steven e sempre o apoia em suas ideias e aventuras. 'Connie' Connie é o interesse amoroso de Steven. Ele a conheceu em um desfile de Beach City e os dois ficaram presos numa bolha em "Amigos de Bolha". Eles são bons amigos atualmente. Steven está sempre apoiando-a e os dois sempre se ajudam e protegem um ao outro em missões mágicas. 'Leão' Encontrado no deserto no episódio "O Leão do Steven". Se tornaram amigos quando Leão salvou Steven. Leão parece compreender o que Steven fala, é um guardião enviado pela mãe do Steven, Rose Quartz pela semelhança na cor e por ele portar a espada de Rose, com padrões de rosa e vários outros objetos que lhe pertenciam como a fita de vídeo e sua bandeira com o símbolo de seu escudo. 'Steven Jr.' Steven encontrou uma cabra da montanha no episódio "A Mulher Gigante" e o chamou de Steven Jr. Ele fala que Steven Jr. é como "seu filho". A última aparição da cabra foi em "Transportadores", onde mostra-se ele com os "netos" do Steven, indicando que o bode agora é pai. 'Nefrita' Steven gosta bastante de Nefrita, em "Reencontro Monstruoso" Steven tenta cumprir sua promessa de reverter a sua forma corrompida, conseguindo curá-la parcialmente. Nesse mesmo episódio, Steven e Nefrita se comunicaram através de desenhos. Após Nefrita contar sua história e como foi corrompida na guerra, ela começa a voltar a sua forma corrompida. Atualmente está na Nave Gem, juntamente com sua antiga equipe, após Steven ajudá-la a voltar para lá. Mesmo em sua forma corrompida, ela demonstra agradecimento a Steven. Em Mudar de Ideia ela retorna à sua forma original com a ajuda de Steven e das Diamantes. Sugilite Steven parece admirar Sugilite pelo fato da mesma ser tão forte e também pelo fato de Steven ser muito apaixonado pelas fusões de Gems, visto que Steven ficou muito animado quando soube que Garnet e Ametista iriam se fundir e também quando ele avistou a fusão voltando para a praia. 'Peridot' Em "Transportadores", Steven demonstrou certo interesse pela vinda de Peridot, embora tenha se surpreendido com a reação negativa das Gems e com as atitudes frias da recém-chegada quanto às suas máquinas. Ignorando as ordens de Garnet, ele se apresentou à ela em "Ataque de Mármore", respondendo-lhe algumas perguntas sobre a Terra e fazendo-a acreditar que ele fosse pertencente à uma espécie infestante do Jardim de Infância, antes de ser salvo pelas Gems de ser esmagado por ela com um punho mecânico. Em "O Retorno", Peridot informa à Jasper sobre a estranha associação de Steven com as Gems, no que Lapis exige que ela não o machuque, tentando dissuadi-la de sua identidade Gem. Porém, ao tentar destruir o grupo com um disparo de sua Nave, no que Steven ativa o escudo de sua mãe para defender-se, ela passa a vê-lo como uma versão metamorfoseada de Rose, auxiliando Jasper em sua captura. Durante a queda da Nave, em "Libertador", Peridot escapa, dando início a uma longa caçada. Ainda assim, Steven não parecia vê-la como uma grande ameaça, usando de cumprimentos e piadas para lidar com ela em "Amizade", inclusive confiscando um de seus realçadores para impedi-la de fugir. Em "Pegar e Largar", Peridot rapta Steven para forçá-lo a consertar o Transportador Central da Galáxia Warp, no que é capturada pelas Gems. Curioso para saber mais sobre "O Feixe", ele a liberta de sua bolha, descobrindo, para sua surpresa, sua baixa estatura, chamando-a de um "irritado pedaço de torta". Peridot foge pelo Templo e se tranca no banheiro, passando, a partir daí, apenas a presença de Steven devido à sua postura amigável com ela. Com isso, ela decide revelar detalhes sobre a fusão monstruosa no núcleo terrestre unicamente para ele, acreditando que seu conhecimento sobre a rotina terrestre poderia ser útil. Após convencê-la a aceitar o apoio das Gems, Steven, enquanto auxilia na construção da broca, tenta tornar a permanência de Peridot na Terra mais aceitável, oferecendo-lhe presentes e detalhes do entretenimento terrestre. Ele a ensina sobre música e canto, surpreendendo-se com o furto do Comunicador Diamante em "Mensagem Recebida", ficando triste pela confiança perdida antes de recuperá-la ao ver Peridot defendendo o planeta dos interesses de Diamante Amarelo e a introduzindo nas Crystal Gems. Em "Diário de Bordo 7-15-2", Steven compreende melhor Peridot ao ouvir seus registros no gravador, percebendo o quão difícil, ainda que necessário e construtivo, fora para ela entender um pouco sobre o funcionamento da Terra, de seus habitantes e das próprias Gems. Vestimentas Curiosidades * ".]]Na mudança do piloto para a série, Steven sofreu poucas alterações: **A remoção do anel de ouro em torno de sua pedra. **Mudança na cor dos cabelos, que eram pretos e passaram a ser castanhos. *Steven é canhoto. *Sua personalidade e seu nome são baseadas no irmão de Rebecca Sugar, Steven Sugar. *Adora cantar com seu ukulele, o mesmo instrumento que Rebecca toca. *Steven é o único Gem que não tem o mesmo nome e o mesmo tema de cores que o de sua pedra. *Ele já foi um lutador de luta livre chamado Tigre Milionário, junto com Ametista, que era Onça Púrpura, no episódio "Tigre Milionário". *Steven tem poderes curativos herdados de sua mãe, porém ele não conseguiu usá-los por um período até "Reencontro Monstruoso", devido aos acontecimentos de "O Hóspede". *Em "Tantos Aniversários", sua forma adulta se assemelha à do irmão de Rebecca Sugar, Steven Sugar.thumb|Steven no "[[Guide to the Crystal Gems (Steven Universe)".]] Atualmente, ele consegue controlar melhor o seu escudo do que ele controlava antes. Nas primeiras vezes em que ele usou seu escudo, ele só conseguia ativá-lo uma vez e de vez em quando, mas atualmente ele consegue ativá-lo quando quiser. *Steven é o primeiro Gem que tem a capacidade de se fundir com seres humanos. Ele pode se fundir com Connie e formar Stevonnie . *Ele parece sempre ver o lado bom de todo mundo, como sua mãe, pois pareceu positivo quando Peridot apareceu pela primeira vez, enquanto tiveram dúvidas sobre as intenções dela, simplesmente perguntou na expectativa de ela responder, e mesmo após ela tentar esmagá-lo e após a discussão dela com as Crystal Gems, quando ela veio a Terra ele tivera a expectava de que quando ela chegasse ela visse como as pessoas são legais e não machucasse ninguém, e mesmo após ela tentar aprisionar e destruir sua família, em "Amizade" ele a cumprimenta e pergunta "Tenha um ótimo fim de semana" *Steven parece não entender que as Gems do espaço matariam ele e as outras Crystal Gems na primeira chance que tivessem. *Matt Burnett afirmou no Twitter que, se Steven fosse sempre retirar-se para a sua pedra, ele morreria e seria incapaz de se regenerar. No entanto, ainda é desconhecido se ele estava falando sério sobre isso ou não (como Matt tende a responder perguntas que podem ser potencialmente relacionadas ao enredo com piadas). *Como visto em "O Aniversário de Steven", Steven "parou de crescer" quando tinha 8 anos, como visto no álbum de fotos de aniversário de Greg. *Segundo Ian Jones-Quartey, para que ele nascesse, Rose usou sua habilidade de metamorfose para formar um útero nela mesma. *O aniversário de Steven é no dia 15 de Agosto, a mesma data de Steven Sugar. Por isso, Steven é do signo de leão. *Durante a série, Steven demonstrou saber tocar um grande número de instrumentos, como seu ukulelê, violão, piano, guitarra e bateria (uma de suas versões em uma linha do tempo alternativa em "Steven e os Stevens"). *Em "Festa do Kevin", Kevin diz que achava que o nome de Steven fosse Clarêncio. *Caso Steven nascesse como menina, ele teria o nome Nora. Galeria Referências en:Steven Quartz Universe es:Steven pl:Steven tr:Steven Kuvars Universe Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens Principais Categoria:Humanos Categoria:Gems Categoria:Homens Categoria:Diamantes Categoria:Crystal Gems Categoria:Crianças Categoria:A a Z